Child's Play
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: The Red Iron Madien is a highly dangerous assassin who worked with the Red Iron. Rumored to be a voluptious cold hearted, calculating, and poisonous vixen. Too bad all the rumors were wrong about her personality. She's still deadly. Some thing Fenris never expected. Contains dark humor, grapic deaths, language, violence, and fluffy moments. (Rated M for sexual content in Act 2)
1. Fun Sized

**Chapter 1 Fun Sized**

* * *

It is a bright and early morning when Hawke awakens. She gives a light yawn as she looks around. It has been several weeks since she and her younger sister quit working for Meeren. She wondered what her new friends Varric and Anders were up to. She met them a few weeks back. She looked at her younger sister who slept beside her last night. Hawke never liked sleeping alone. Call it a childish fear, but she was afraid of being alone when she slept. Though the childish fears were common with Hawke. She hopped off the bed and scurried up to the table on the other side of the room. Climbing on it to sit down before the mirror. She wasn't very tall nor was she well-developed. She stood at most four feet and six inches. She was very lightly built. Flat chested with a delicate frame that lead down to wide shapely hips that unfortunately didn't push her rump out like she wanted. It probably wasn't enough to make her older even remotely. Being only fourteen to begin with. Her platinum curly hair was a mess and she pouted. Brushing it out and fixing the mess. Tieing up a bright red bow to the right side to keep her hair out of her face. Letting extra length of the ribbon dangle down to her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes looked over the bow and she poked at it making sure it would stay upright. She bobbed her head to the left then right to watch it bounce and sway. Satisfied with the flow of the accessory she picked up her make up. She enjoyed wearing the color purple on her lips and as eyeshadow. It made her eyes even brighter. She smiled brightly as she turned and hopped off the table. Her sister still asleep. Hawke hurriedly changed her clothes. The dress like armor was a brilliant red with purple rods. It was in four parts. The chest plate, plated bodice, plated skirt with slits up the sides, and shorts underneath. She pulled on the vambraces with the neon purple fluff on the inside. She didn't like gloves but she did wear gauntleted rings. She then pulled on her knee-high boots that had a six-inch metal spiked heels in the back. They also had ribbons attached. The toes of the boots had three affixed claws. She picked up her bag and the belts with it. Attaching the main belt around her waist. The other two being affixed to the metal diamond plate of her skirt in the middle. That where her skirt wouldn't fly up. Once she was happy with how she looked she walked over to her sister Bethany. Trying not to wake her sleeping sister. She reached over and picked up the small puppy that was cured up on the pillow. "Shush, shush Fuzz Muffin, No wakie sister." She whispered to the small Hinterland wolf pup. He gave a tiny yawn as his small tail wagged. She turned to slip the pup into her pack. Latching it so he wouldn't fall out. His little head poking from the opened end. Giving another yawn he pulled his head back in but let his nose sticking out. Hawke went back over to the table to pick up a large ribbon. It was stiff as it made a metallic noise. She fixed it to the top of her pack. Letting it dangle down. It made a light jingling noise. Hawke giggled lightly as she snuck from the room.

"Fenrial. You're up. How was your sleep?" Leandra asked looking at her daughter. Who was just a foot and a half shorter than her. Hawke looked up to her mother. "It was wonderful!" Hawke said happily. Leandra nodded and then looked sad. "I wish you wouldn't be running off every where." Leandra said worriedly. Hawke put her hands behind her back and twirled a bit where she stood. "It okay momma. I'm a big girl! Papa is counting on me! I'm gonna provide a lot of stuff for the family! Just like papa said." Hawke spoke with a nod. Leandra looked at her sadly. Her dear daughter was growing up. She even managed to become a soldier at so young just to help fight the blight. She came back out of worry and to get the family from Lothering. She really was a brilliant girl. Despite her inability to concentrate on things. Her daughter's attention was always scattered. But her daughter was still able to get things done. After all Malcolm had taught her everything on fighting. Though what Leandra didn't like was that her little girl dealt with poisons unimaginable and was one of Kirkwall's most deadly assassins. She still held it against Gamlen for the servitude that her daughter had to do. She would have done it herself had she not had troubles with her own body. Leaving her eldest child to do the work. It broke her heart. "I know you went through a lot. I just don't want to lose you. I know you are old enough to make your own decisions, but must you go into the Deep Roads?" She asked her daughter. Hawke stopped twirling back and forth. "It's okay momma. I will be okay! Besides. You really, really want your old home back right? Well I'm going to get it for you! You deserve it." Hawke said brightly before turning to skip her way to the table looking for letters. Leandra couldn't help but wonder what sane mother would let their underaged child run off into the world with a small animal in their pack.

Hawke began humming as she read through the letters. She found on from Meeren. It requested that she meets a dwarf by the name Anso tonight. A scheduled night visit. She tilted her head and then nodded as if answering someone speaking to her. She decided this little thing could be done alone. She didn't need to bother any of her friends. She turned to her mother then. "Momma! I'm gonna be with a friend tonight, okay?" She asked. Her mother sighed but gave an okay. Hawke nodded and quickly left the house. Leandra gave off another sigh. Her brother Gamlen walked up to her. Having watched everything that transpired. "You don't see people like her anymore in this world. Not even from children in this damned city state." Gamlen said with a huff. "She is stronger than I am. At least she doesn't dwell on all the horrible things that happened to us. Or even herself..." Leandra said.

Several hours pass and it starts to get darker within the city of Kirkwall. Hawke says goodbye to her friend Varric. She spent the day with him listening to him ramble on of many different stories he had heard of her. She was surprised at all of the outlandish things people say of her. It made her laugh. She even went over the many things they could do to raise money for the expedition. Hawke looked around and looked at the letter she received and gave a nod. She walked her down the stairs to where she was supposed to meet this Anso. She saw a dwarf passing back and forth. He looked to be on edge. She hopped up to him and went, "Hi you must be Anso!" He panicked and spun around falling to the ground. "Great mother of Partha. Don't do that! Are... Are you the one that Meeren called Hawke?" He asked almost confused. Hawke nodded and smiled. "Yup! I'm Hawke the one and only!" She said twirling around. Anso stared as if he was being played but he was too afraid to even try saying anything in case she really was as dangerous as they say. "Y-yeah... S-so... You're Hawke. I-i... By the Stone. I feel like I am going to fall up into the sky any moment now." He said hunkering down while holding onto a nearby stall. Hawke tilted her head before looking up. "Wha? You can't fall up, silly." She said with a smile. Anso shivered and took a breath. He needed to tell her what needed to be done and get back inside. "Look. I require your assistance with a very... delicate matter... I have lost some property which I need returned. It is very important." He forced himself to say. Hawke tilted her head and listened. As best as she could. Good thing there was nothing shiny nearby to distract her. "What kind of stuff, Anso?" She asked. He started laughing nervously. "W-well it isn't like I am smuggling lyrium! I-i mean. Look I really need my stuff back. And the people who have it might not give it up easily. If you have to kill them. Well. That can't be helped." He said. Hawke pouted a bit as she looked at him. He was acting very strangely. But something wasn't right about how he was talking. It sounded like he was telling the truth. But it sounded like he was worried. Hawke thought that it might be a trap. Though she was bored and she didn't want to go to bed just yet. She decided to help him. "Okay, Anso. I'm gonna get your stuff back." She said brightly. He looked up at her wide-eyed. "Really!? Oh thank you!" He said handing her a piece of paper before darting off.

It took Hawke a while to figure out something. If she found the stuff. How would she give it to him? She shrugged and walked to the alienage. That was where the paper told her to go. She wandered past the houses humming pleasantly to herself. A low whine coming from her pack. "It okay Fuzzy. You safe. I will make sure of it." She said cooing gently to the little pup. They continued till they walked into the alienage and looked around. Fuzz Muffin began whining again. Seems he disapproved of her being by herself in a place that now smelled dangerous. "It a trap. I know. But I still want to see, Fuzzy." She told the whimpering pup. She walked up to the house that she was supposed to look in. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She peeked her head inside cautiously. Quickly looking at the ground. The sight of something gleaming right before her. She giggled lightly with a smile. "Sharp and pointy. It digs in to take a bite." She sang in a whispered voice as she walked in and hopped over it. That was when she heard footsteps. "It's a little girl. Where you think you going girlie?" A voice said roughly to her. She looked up to the tall men standing before her. Their weapons drawn. She tilted her head and smiled brightly. "I'm here to play with you!" She exclaimed with the brightest of smiles. The men started laughing. "Such a cute little thing ain't cha girlie? I wonder what they would pay for ya?" One man said taking a step towards her. Hawke closed her eyes then. Her sweet smile ever-present. She started to twirl back and forth. Her skirt swishing to and fro. Her hands interlacing behind her back. The gauntleted rings digging into a ridge on a small golden diamond-shaped plate of her vambraces. She began humming before opening her eyes suddenly. A small chilling laugh came from her. "Let's play a game!" She exclaimed before darting forward into nothingness. The men were stunned as she just disappeared from sight. "Where she go?" One called out. The men heard one of them give off a strangled groan of pain. Turning around to see one of them stumble forward. His throat slashed wide open. A seemless and clean cut. His blood shooting forth with each breath he took. He collapsed to the floor. Reaching out to his comrades in vain. A pool beginning to surround him. The men flinched when they heard a laugh. "One down, more to go~" A childish voice rang out. The men began to look around to try to find her. Another man cried out as he covered his face. Small cuts stretch across his face. He took a breath as he turned to look at where the attack came from till he stilled. He started to scream. A strong burning feeling engulf his face. He began to panic and claw at his own face trying to relieve the fiery sensation. He stumbled backwards and knocked his comrade into the bear trap they had set up. Another scream of pain. The man in the bear trap fell backwards. His hands flailing helplessly at the metal that dug into his leg. He heard something land behind him. He turned. Looking away from his panicked allies trying to deal with the one pawing at his face. He looked up to a soft face smiling down at him. "You have pretty eyes." He heard her say as a dagger slammed into his eye. His screams got the others' attention before his eye was ripped out. Something ran through his blood then causing him to foam at the mouth before he collapsed. Hawke looked up to the other men. They were shocked. The man with the cuts across his face suddenly lashed out at the others. Stabbing one man through the lower back, the dagger coming out of his stomach in a spray of blood. The man's other hand swung the other dagger across the nape of the neck of another man. Both men fell with a thud. Hawke hummed as she lunged forward. Scratching another man across the side of his face. The same things happened to him. An intense burning feeling before he too drew his sword and swung about. Hawke dodged them as she hide in an empty room. Avoiding the trip wire. She looked up at two stunned men. They looked at her in fear. They heard the screaming coming from the other room. The screams continued until it died down. Blood seeping into the room beneath the door. One man spoke up. "W-what are you?" Hawke tilted her head and put a finger to her mouth. Licking the tip of the ring's sharp edge. She shivered and laughed. "I just want the chest, mister." She said looking at her finger. The poison was harmless when ingested. But should it enter the blood directly... Se walked her way towards the men. On hand still behind her back. The men drew their weapons against her. More so out of fear of what she would do. Hawke flung her arm forward. Blood erupted from one man. A dagger was now jutting from his forehead. He fell forward with a heavy thud. The other man backed up. Now shaking he dropped his weapons and held his hands up. She smiled at him then and walked over to the chest and kicked it open. He smile faded. "They went night-night for nothing? Aww..." She whined. She turned to him with a pout on her face. She seemed irked by this. She started to make her way over to him. The man panicked and darted off trying to pass her. He reached out and clawed him through his thin armor. The man froze in place. He found he couldn't move his body ike he wanted to. It was slow and it pained him to move. "The poison sets in fast by blood." She said calmly. She walked over to the other man. Pulling the dagger from his head. Wiping the blood on the dead man's clothes before slicing it across the diamond plate of her vambrace. A dull green purplish color tints the blade's edge. "This will kill you, but slowly. If I don't poke your face or chest." She said walking up to the paralyzed man. She reached up and gently sliced upwards across the man's chest. He gave a hiss of pain as a strong burn went though his chest. For some reason he felt like his skin was melting. "Bye-bye, mister." She said before walking away. Stepping over the wire. She began humming as she went to the front door.

Opening the door and walking out with her eyes closed. She heard someone yell at her causing her to jump. "That isn't the elf! Who are you!?" A woman yelled. A masked man beside her yelled out. "Doesn't matter! We were told to kill who ever entered the house!" He shouted as Hawke drew back. She swallowed a bit as she backed up. There were so many of them. Much more than was in the house. She turned around jumping at the building and used her shoes along with her gauntleted rings to climb it. "Get back here!" The woman yelled. "Nope!" Hawke shouted back as she clung to the building. Thanking the Maker that the building was made with odd-shaped bricks sticking out of it. She whined a bit. There were far too many people here. She could jump and blend in with the darkness like she did with the house. She could make use of her poison again. She smiled then. She jumped off the wall backwards and flipped. One man tried to catch her. She moved her body to a point where she landed with her legs wrapped around his head. Twisting her body quickly she snapped the man's neck. This made the mob of people pause. Just what she needed. She jumped off of the man and landed. Running her daggers across her vambraces before lunging herself at the nearest hostile. Slashing them in the stomach and ducking to the ground to jump to the side. Just missing a blade. Though one person managed to land a heavy kick to her stomach. She staggered trying to keep from falling to the ground. She darted out of the grasp of one of them. Running quickly towards her next opponent. She ducked out of the way and slashedat them with her daggers. The poison seeping into their fresh wound. The ones she clipped once were starting to collapse on themselves. The poison eating away at them. Hawke made sure that none of this particular poison touched her exposed skin. It wasn't just poison. She snapped out of her musings as a fire-ball whizzed past her. She looked over to see a mage firing at her. Panicking she jumped back and mindlessly lead te attack. Dodging at just the right time for the fire-ball to strike an enemy. Effectively using their power against them. Though in all honesty she was just trying not to get hurt. The strain of having to continuously dodge so many enemies was starting to take its toll. She disappeared into the darkness and quickly made her way towards the mage. Coming up behind the mage. She jumped forward and latched onto the man. She slit his throat before jumping back into the darkness. She couldn't keep up this running. She was bound to tire out completely. She rushed her way up the tree in the center of the alienage and hid among the branches. Breathing heavily and sweating. She wondered how come there were so many. Why were they here. Just what did she get into? She put her main daggers away after cleaning them and reached for the giant ribbon upon her back. She pulled something inside it a loose to reveal the multiple small daggers attached to a metal chain. Her personal daggers were well and good in all but she need some distance between her and those weird people. There was only a few more and they were looking for her. She removed the smaller ones from the chain before taking aim. She threw them with precision and took out the remaining enemies. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She suddenly lost her balance and tumbled out of the tree. "Eeek!" She landed hard upon her chest and whined in pain. She began crying lightly. Fuzz Muffin pulled out of her pack and licked at her face. "I got a owwie Fuzzy..." She whined. He barked at her relentlessly till she got up. He huffed and pawed the concrete. "I'm fine... I guess... What were those people doing here? Why were they trying to hurt me?" She picked him up and put him back in her pack and went to collect the small daggers. Cleaning them off and then putting them back onto heir metal chain. They once again hid in the giant bow.

She looked around and winced from the fall she had. Dusting her dress off. She wandered towards the staircase while humming. She paused suddenly as Fuzz Muffin growled from her pack. "I don't know who you are friend but you made a grave mistake coming here... What the? Is this some kind of joke?" A man said leering at her from the stairs. Hawke looked around as if wondering who he was talking to before pointing at herself. "Me?" She asked dumbfounded. The man began to walk forward. "You really have got to be shitting me...Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!" He yelled. Hawke paled there was no way in the void she would be able to fight even more people. She was already drained and situation began to make her cry and she collapsed to the ground on her knees. Though for some strange reason. Only the lieutenant walked forward. His stomach cavity torn wide open as his insides were held in by just his hands. Blood spilling every step he took. "C-captain..." The man uttered before dropping to the ground. His movement ceased. A dark and sultry voice unlike any Hawke has ever heard sounds out in the silence. "Your men are dead." Hawke went quiet as she looked up. She saw a tall elf with shock white hair and piercing jade eyes walk forward. "And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." He said. His voice seemingly unreal. He walked past the so-called captain and glared down at her. For a moment he looked confused. As if he wasn't expecting to see her. He tilted his head to the side as if trying to figure out some complex question burning in his mind. The captain walked up behind him and roughly grabbed him. "You're going nowhere, slave!" The man shouted angrily. Slave? That dark looking elf was a slave? She was fighting slavers this entire time? That thought alone sent chills down her spine. If she had messed up. She would have been captured. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a bright light envelope the elf. The elven man whirled around grabbing hold of the slaver and slamming his fist into the slaver's chest. The man couldn't even scream out due to how quickly the elf moved. Hawke's eyes widened as she saw the elf rip the man's heart from his chest. It was still beating when he dropped the man. The elf gave it no regard as he crushed it within his hand before dropping it as well. "I am not a slave." He growled. He slowly turns to her then. Hawke starts to panic and push away from the elf. She ends up squeaking loudly while saying, "No hurt me!" Curling up while starting to cry. The elf pulls back as if he was struck.

Upon seeing the small child nearly curl in on herself and crying out. The first thing he says is, "I apologize." He didn't mean to scare her. He didn't even understand why this girl was here to begin with. He was told by Anso that some one went to the house. He wasn't far behind. Though he didn't get to see the person enter the house nor witness the fight with the other slavers waiting in ambush. He gave out a sigh as he wondered if he had missed them somehow and this poor girl was likely caught instead. He walked up to her slowly and knelt down. "I am not going to hurt you. Now where are your parents?" He asked lightly. The girl turned towards him slowly. He heard a growling coming from her pack. A small wolf pup poked its head from the pack and growled at him. "Y-you aren't going to hurt me like the other bad people were?" She said looking over to the dead slavers. He paused and stared confused at this girl. "No. I'm not." He said now completely unsure of everything. "Who are you mister?" She asked her tears starting to dry. He sighed as he spoke. "I am Fenris. Tell me. Do you know anyone by the name of Hawke? A friend by the name Anso told me that Hawke had agreed to help him." He said standing up and looking around. The girl tilted her head before popping up to stand in front of him. "That my name!" She exclaimed. Fenris had to do a double take on this. He looked at the girl before him. There was no way in the void that this was the rumored Red Iron Maiden. It just couldn't be. He simply looked at her not believing what she just said. "I'm Hawke! Anso told me to look in that house over there for his stuff. The chest was empty though. And there were mean people in there. I dealt with them and walked out. Then more mean people tried to hurt me!" She explained. As she explained her arms twirled about her sides as she rocked back and forth. At one point she looked like the situation distressed her greatly. "I thought more mean people were going to hurt me when that man showed up. But then you did! You stabbed him and made his heart go squish! How you do that?!" She seemed to get more excited by the minute. He held up his hand to her as if trying to calm her down. "So you're telling me that you did this?" He asked. She nodded and went, "Yep!" He sighed before looking at the bodies. How could someone so small do something like this. On her own even. He needed help. Any help. He never expected it to come in such a fun sized package. She stared up at him with her mouth wide in awe as she looked him over. "Were the bad men trying to take you away? Was it because of those?" She asked suddenly placing her hand upon his arm. Clearly suggesting the markings. He gave off a pained hiss and reeled from her. "Don't touch! It... hurts..." He said trying to not alarm her. His reaction to her touch caused her to jump back anyway. "Sorry!" She said with sadness written on her face. "And yes. It is because of my marking. And they were trying to take me back..." He said slowly. He might as well fully explain the situation to her now that she was involved. She gave nods of understandment and curious gazes. She grasped what he was saying. She ended up reciting ever thing he told her. In her own way that is. He couldn't believe he was asking a child to help him. But if she was the infamous assassin everyone in this city was talking about. Then her ability in combat should surpass even the most skilled. Especially considering the damage on the corpses. It was of the poisonous kind. Some of the corpses had already begun to rot. Just what dangerous materials was this girl using in a fight? He didn't know. And he sure didn't want to know either. He quickly made his way to the mansion with her following ever step of the way. He was very wary about the turn of events. Wondering if this was just the Maker's way of toying with him. He must have been truly desperate to ask a child for help. But he needed to hurry none the less to get to Danarius before he leaves.

* * *

 _A/N This story is going to be a bit similar to Hostile Territory. Violence wise. It will follow the story more. This Hawke has the humorous dialogue. I always found the humorous Hawke childish and what better way to accentuate that trait than to make her younger. So everything is relatively the same just the Hawke siblings age is different. And before you ask. No. Nothing mature until she is of age. Though there is mature content such as language in this story. A mature romantic relationship will be in Act 2. Thank you. If you had read Touching is Good before I deleted the chapters. Then you saw how poorly it was written. It was good for laughs however. But I wished to improve it. I believe this story wil do it justice._


	2. Little Game

**Chapter 2 Little Game**

* * *

As the two of them got to Hightown. Fenris gave a sigh as he turned to the pint-sized woman at his heels. She paused and looked up to him. Her eyes bright with curiosity. He looked over to the mansion. "He might know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him." He said slowly. Hawke tilted her head. "Who is he? A bad guy?" She asked. Fenris wasn't sure why he was explaining this to a girl. He answered either way. "He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium." He heard Hawke scoff. "There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him." He said. Hawke gave a giggle as she walked past him. "What's the worst that can happen?" She said with a smile on her face. "I do not fear death. That does not mean we should be reckless..." He said. Starting to regret involving this child.

As they entered the mansion. Fenris couldn't help but yell aloud, "I am not afraid of you Danarius!" He soon heard the girl give a disapproving whine. "Nuu! You take 'em by surprise!" She whispered heatedly before skipping forward to stop at the door. Fenris rolled his eyes and was about to push past her. "Trap!" She squeaked as she knelt down to spring it. The floor was set up with a pressure plate. It lead to a barrel rigged to let out a noxious gas. "Go now~" She chirped. She skipped forward and reached for the next door. A shade sprung up from in front of her making her squeak and fall backwards. Fenris pulled his great sword and lunged forward slashing at it. He gave Hawke a sharp glare. She got up part way before she dashed between his legs and jumped up doing a flip. Nailing another demon in the face before whirling around and cutting across its face with a dagger. Fenris paused as he took note of how quickly she moved. She dodged to the left and darted forward before jumping at the demon. Slamming the dagger where the creature's neck would be killing it as she torn the dagger out sideways. It bursted into a cloud of dust and disappeared. Hawke fell through it as it faded and landed on her face. Fenris heard the noise as he downed one and turned around to look at her. He paused as he saw right up her skirt. What he assumed was a pair of shorts. Were really just there for show. His face turned red as he saw her panties. He quickly turned and shook his head. Now why in the void would a little girl wear something like that? He took a breath and let it out slowly. He should not have seen that. It was wrong and inappropriate. He heard as she got up and dusted herself off. "That was the second time." She whined as she rubbed her face. "He sends spirits to do his fighting for him..." Fenris said pushing what he saw out of his mind. He walked forward and opened the door to the next room. It was empty. He could see Hawke looking around before bounding up to a door. Opening it she moved into the next room. Fenris followed her and looked around. As Hawke made it to the center of the room. Another horde of shades appeared. This time Hawke jumped back before tackling the creature. Slamming daggers into its head before jumping back. Fenris cringed slightly as he saw how harshly she done it. He couldn't focus on her for long as a shade charged at him. Pulling his blade free to slice it in two. It didn't take long to turn the creatures into nothing more than dust. He took a breath and was about to put his sword up when he heard Hawke scream along with a roar. He turned around and saw a flaming rage demon. Hawke was holding her face as she scooted back from it. Fenris bolted forward and slammed the flat edge of his sword into the creature knocking it back. He took note of Hawke getting up and throwing her dagger at it as well. The dagger struck the demon in the head. The creature melted away into the floor before disappearing.

Fenris turned to the girl. She was rubbing the side of her face. Possibly where the creature hit her. She walked over to the dagger and picked it up. Going towards the stairs. He followed her and regarded her silently. So far. He noted that she was fast on her feet. She had excellent aim as well. He sighed as he was now puzzled by her. She broke his train of thought as she called out. "We need a key. Can't be picked." She said before running to the railing and jumping over it. Landing gracefully on the floor. Taking off towards the other door before promptly going through it. Fenris had to dart after her.

They went through the other rooms. There was no key nor any more demons. Till they reached the farthest room in the back. A rage demon sprung forth along with a few shades. Hawke left the rage demon to Fenris while she dealt with the shades. These demons were weak. Just like the others they faced. Surely the magister didn't care to go full force with the spirits. Hawke picked up a key that was dropped by the rage demon. She darted from the room and Fenris groaned. Why was she running ahead? In that moment Fenris felt that she could get hurt. Part of which was due to him not believing that she killed over sixty people in the alienage. He raced after her to be there just in time to see her open the main room. The moment the door flew open was the moment an arcane horror appeared behind her. It lunged for her and she simply disappeared before reappearing behind it. Slamming her daggers into it's back and tearing them outward. The creature collapsed to the floor as shades sprung forth. Those creatures didn't fare any better.

Fenris didn't bother to stay on the first floor as he rushed to the room and looked around. He sighed heavily as he looked to the ground. "Gone..." He said. Hawke entered the room and inched towards him. Her eyes wide and curious. "I had hoped... no, it doesn't matter any longer." He said as he turned to look at her. She helped him like she said she would. But for what? The magister wasn't there like he had hoped. Though he still owned this young woman. "I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I... need some air." He said walking past her.

Hawke watched as the elf left her alone. She shivered and looked around. She didn't like the idea of being left alone. She looked around and found some chests. She wandered over and pilfered what was inside. The stuff inside the chest were nothing of any real value but she could still sell the stuff for a few coppers. She shivered again as she looked through a gaping hole in the roof. It was pitch dark. Close to midnight. She couldn't walk home even if she wanted to. The very idea of walking at night alone scared her. She whined slighty as she hurried her way to find him again. He might have been a stranger. But he seemed nice. That was good enough for Hawke to wish for his company. He was also very pretty looking and shiny. Though pretty was an understatement.

As she walked outside. She saw him leaning against the wall. He was looking up at the sky. He seemed to take notice that she was there. His voice coming through the silent night. She still felt like it was unreal. "It never ends... I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul." He said without even looking at her. Hawke put her hands behind her back and looked to the ground. She didn't know what to say. It sounded like he was hurting. It made her sad to hear it. She looked up as he walked towards her. His piercing jade eyes locking with hers. "I did not find Danarius, but I still own you a debt. Here is all the coin I have. As promised." He said handing her a small coin purse. She looked at it before looking up at him. He seemed conflicted. "Should you find yourself in need of assistance. I would gladly render it." He said. She nodded before looking up at him. Her head tilting to the side.

"Why is he trying hurt you? He must want something than just a runaway slave." She asked. He seemed to regard her in that moment.

"He doesn't want me at all, just the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse." He said with a bit of anger.

Hawke flinched at his words before looking down. She shifted back and forth before looking up at him. "That seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf!" She exclaimed.

The look on his face was priceless. He looked shocked before he started to laugh. It ended in him coughing awkwardly however as he shook his head.

"The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. It was Danarius's choice, one he now regrets." He said as if trying to change the topic back to normal. Hawke whined slightly before nodding.

"What of skills? I seen how you fight. You're really strong. Is it because of them?"

"Some. All I know is that, even in the Imperium, warriors such as myself are rare. Perhaps they believe I should feel honored?"

Hawke seemed to nod. "Okay... Um. I am planning an Expedition into the Deep Roads. I could use your help. If you want to. I... I need help..." She said as she began to twirl back and forth.

Fenris regarded her again. How was this girl going to go about heading into the Deep Roads? "Fair enough. Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that. I am at your disposal." He said giving a slight bow.

He began to walk past her when he felt a tug at his belt. He stiffened and turned to her. She seemed worried. Looking out into the dark streets. She huddled closer to him. "It... too dark for me to go home..." She whined. She then looked up at him. "C-can I stay with you mister?" She asked. He then remembered that she was in fact a child to begin with. Though he didn't wish to be responsible for her. Though he can't help but question how old she was. "I think you should go home. In fact... Aren't you a little young to be out on your own, to begin with? I actually feel bad having to had asked a child to help me..." He said. She huffed and gave a pout. "I'm not a child! I'm fourteen, I'm a big girl!" She said. He looked at her in surprise. She was rather short for a teenager. Though it didn't stop him from seeing her as a child. As far as he was concerned, she was a child. Which ment that her spending the night with him, a near complete stranger no less, was inappropriate. He shook his head. "I think it would be best if I brought you home." He said. She looked a bit sad but nodded. "It is in Lowtown. But Avey is closer. She is a friend of mine in the guard." She said looking into the darkness. Fenris sighed as he walked with her through the dark streets. "Thank you, Mister." She chirped happily. "Fenris." He corrected. She looked up to him as she continued to hold onto his belt. "Fenris? Sounds like my name. My name is Fenrial." She said. He simply nodded as he walked. Not even sure where this person was. "Avey might be still at the Viscount's Keep." She mused. "Are you sure your friend will still be working?" He asked. She seemed to pout then. "I... Don't know..." Hawke said before starting to whine. Fenris was unsure what to do. He stilled as he heard a voice behind them. "Hawke... What are you doing out this late and who is that?" A stern voice said. "Avey!" Hawke let go of his belt and bounded over to the guardswoman. The red-haired guard looked sternly at him. "Who are you?" She asked glaring at him. "Avey! This is Fenris. He gonna help us with the expedition!" Hawke explained. The woman looked at the smaller one before looking at him. "All right. Sorry if I sounded hostile. Hawke isn't allowed to be anywhere at night unless one of the group is with her. My name is Aveline." She said giving a nod. Fenris took a breath and spoke, "It's all right. My name is Fenris, as she said." Aveline gave a quick nod before turning to Hawke. "It is late. your mother and uncle are asleep no doubt. Where's you're sister? Is she at home as well?" Hawke simply nodded. "Alright. I just got off of my late night shift. You are going to come home with me." She said before looking at Fenris. "Thank you for looking out after her. I am sure I will see you again." She said grabbing Hawke's hand and walks away. Fenris took a breath and left back to the mansion that was cleared out.

Hawke looked up to Aveline before looking back at Fenris. "I wish you would have told me that you were going to be with someone I didn't know." Aveline said looking at Hawke.

"But I was just doing a job. Then he showed up and asked for help." She said.

"Still. Not everyone is nice. He could have hurt you."

"He was a slave though..."

"What?"

"His master is hunting him though. They trying to hurt him. So I helped. He is really nice."

"..."

"Avey?"

"Fine... Though... not everyone you met is going to be friendly..."

Hawke nodded and leaned against Aveline. Giving the guard a hug. Letting off a yawn.

A few days pass after meeting Hawke and her friends. Fenris took right offense when introduced to Anders. Being slightly offended to know that Hawke's sister was a mage. He said a few choice words to the girl before Hawke snapped at him. Defending her sister viciously. Fenris talked a bit to Aveline who was a bit more tolerable than the rest. Aveline told him where Hawke came from. How she lost her brother while fleeing from the Blight. And how Hawke has been carrying the family ever since the loss of her father four years ago. He went back to the mansion after speaking with Aveline.

The next day Fenris awoke from his sleep well into the afternoon. It was a bit comfortable considering he slept in a bed. Though how he obtained the place was still strange to him. A young lady had helped him gain the mansion. This lady was Hawke. The one he heard so much about. Though he still couldn't believe someone that small would be capable of such things. She had quite an impressive skill her own but he didn't see anything worth while for a city-state to fuss over. Maybe the girl was just lucky with dealing with the hunters. Even after having talked to Aveline about her. He still didn't believe it. He arose from the bed and made his way to the kitchen area. Searching through the pantries to find nothing. He sighed as he went to the where the wine cellar was. At least he could get drunk if he wanted to. He grab a bottle and made his way back to the upstairs master bed room. He walked in and stretched a bit before prying the bottle open. He paused as he heard the front door to the mansion open. He set the bottle down and went for his sword out of instinct. He readied himself behind the open door. He heard the person walk into the room. He was about to jump them when he heard the voice. "Where is he? Think he left, Fuzzy?" He relaxed and set his sword down and walked up behind her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She jumped slightly and spun around. Hawke's eyes were wide as she looked up at him. "No scare me! Not nice..." She whined before twirling in place. Her skirt swishing back and forth. "Again. Why are you here?" He pressured. Why was she here. He figured she just forget about him. Then again he did say he was willing to help her. Even if he still had doubts. "You said you would help me." She said reaching into her pack to pull out a wolf pup. "Can I put him down?" She asked. "Fine..." He said as he watched her set the pup down. It shook itself before running a circle around her feet.

"What sort of help do you need?"

"I um..." She seemed to pout.

"Hmm... Is there a reason for you being here?"

"Oh. I wanted to talk!" She exclaimed as she smiled brightly. She turned around and hoped over to a bench and sat down. Her legs swinging over the edge. Fenris rolled his eyes. Walking over to the table to pick the bottle of wine back up. "Ohh~ What's that?"

"Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar." He said as he paused looking at her. "Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed."

"But your pretty and shiny. Why would they be afraid of you? You not scary to me!" She said.

Fenris looked her over and sighed. "You say what's on your mind, I'll give you that." He turned his attention to the bottle and took a swig of it. He cringed slightly at the taste. It was strong but tasted good. It just wasn't his fancy. He gave the bottle a once over before hurling it at the wall. Hawke slightly jumped and her puppy scampered behind her legs. Fenris gave a light laugh before turning back to her. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"You could have offered me a taste!" Hawke whined.

"You're too young for that. But you can take one home for your mother."

"Perish the thought! How would you redecorate the walls then?"

This got him to laugh a bit before he looked away. For some strange reason Fenris felt like he could tell this girl anything. Was it because of her trusting eyes? He sighed as he looked down.  
"I've wanted to leave my past behind me. But it won't stay there." He said without really thinking. He walked over to the other bench by the fire and sat down. He looked back at her.  
"Tell me, have you never wanted to return to Ferelden?"

Hawke looked down as if thinking. "I... Grew up there... It will always be home..."

"The Blight is over. You could rebuild what you lost. Do you truly not want to?"

"But my family is here now... Mother came from here. Our heritage is here."

"Having a place where you can put down roots. I understand... Still, to have the option... must be gratifying."

"Are... Are you going to stay here?"

"I haven't decided. For now it's as good as any other place. I would return to Seheron if I could, but... there is no life for me there."

"Seheron? Is that where you're from?"

"So I've been told."

"Oh... Mmm.. Sounds like you want to stay here?"

"I could see myself staying... for the right reasons. I should thank you again for helping me with the hunters. Even if I can't understand how you dealt with them. You deserve thanks none the less."

"Poison. Lots of poison. And you welcome."

"Had I known Anso would find me a young lady so capable. I might have asked him to look sooner." He was impressed by this girl. For some reason he already started to feel a kinship with her. Almost like a little sister in a sense. He noticed Hawke smile brighter.

"You're really sweet, FenFen!"

"FenFen?"

"S-sorry. Is it not okay for me to call you that?"

"I don't mind. Though it is starting to get late. I should bring you home. Before your mother gets worried." He said standing up.

Hawke pouted and went, "Boo..."

He shook his head as motioned for her to get her pet and go home. Watching her get up and along with her pet. She skipped her way to the door. Him following after her to make sure she gets home safely.

* * *

 ** _A/N The first few chapters are going to be short.  
They should get longer. Please leave reviews.  
I like to know how I am doing._**

 ** _I really want to write this story. But if no one reads it. The I will not finish it._**


	3. Tiny as It should be

Chapter 3 Tiny As It Should Be

A/N Due to good comments, I will continue this :3

* * *

This was the first ever quest Fenris had to do while following Hawke. He still wondered why he endebted himelf to a mere child. Even more so that he openly talked to said child. Now he has already met Hawke's little sister Bethany. The strange thing was, was that the twelve year old girl was much taller than her elder sister. The girl had the same curly hair as Hawke. Except Bethany's hair was a dark brown. Her eyes, bright golden brown. Unlike the glittering ice blue of Hawke's. Bethany looked more mature than Hawke, as well. He just couldn't figure out how they were sisters. He continued to stare at the Hawke siblings. Fenris shook his head. Was it even wise for the two young girls to even be doing this? It sadened Fenris to know such youth were forced to do jobs in order to live. Then again, such was the fate of many poor families. From what he heard. The Hawkes were originally the Amells. Their mother Leandra was a high standing noble woman. Who left the city to elope with an apostate mage. He sighed heavily. Maybe if Hawke's mother didn't fratinize with a mage. Then the possibilty of her living in an estate with a silver spoon in her mouth would have been better for her.

As he continued to look at the siblings. He noticed the way they were dressed. Hawke dressed in red while her younger sister dressed in blue. After all. Hawke was obsessed with little red dresses. What was bizzare however was why all those dresses she wished for, were low cut. The girl was nearly flat-chested, not that he was looking anyway. And he certainly wasn't staring at how short Hawke's skirt was. Which swished back and forth with every movement she made. What she wore was modest, even if she still shouldn't be wearing it. Besides, young ladies should not be wearing skirts with crotchless shorts underneath and a top that rested just below her collor bone. He wasn't a pervert just because he knew that her shorts were for show. It was because when he first fought beside her. She landed on her face upon the floor as her rear was in the air. He shook his head quickly getting rid of that image. At least Hawke's sister wore overly modest clothes. Even if she was a mage.

She was very young and could easily fall prey to a demon since she had never once been educated in the Circle. Fenris could easily turn the young mage in to the circle. But Aveline and Hawke would possibly get agressive with him. Mainly Hawke, though Aveline more so. Who was like an adopted older sister. She was in her early twenties. Varric would also be potentialy agressive with him. Fenris saw Varric's skills during a bar brawl at the Hanged Man. His accuraccy and precision with his crossbow was chilling. Varric looked to also be in his early twenties. Speaking of ages. Fenris learned very early in the few days he was forced to spend with them, their ages. Bethany was the youngest of the group at twelve, then Hawke. Next was Varric, who was twenty-three. Avelive was just two years older. Anders was around twenty-eight. Leaving Fenris, himself, to be the oldest at fifty-eight. He just didn't look it. After all. Elves are well known to live extremely long lives. Much longer than dwarves, humans, and qunari.  
Though back to the point at hand. Fenris was the eldest in the group. So why was he following a child? The despairing drain of life has yet to taint her smile with the cruel reality of the world. She just looked too happy all the time. Though it brought up some philosphy he once heard a few nobles talking about. _Sometimes those who smile the brightest are the most saddest._ Though Fenris highly doubted Hawke has seen anything truely horrendous, despite the Blight. The only thing worth be truly sad about is the fact that she saw her own brother be torn apart.

He soon pushed such thoughts aside as the group waited at the gates of Kirkwall. It was getting late out. Fenris was retreived by Hawke earlier that evening. She said there was something they had to go do. Something important. He has been leaning against the wall staring at the Hawke siblings and getting lost in his own thoughts. He wonders why they are even waiting around. If it was of any true import then they should have already been off to complete the task at hand. He was beginning to get impatient. Till he heard someone walking towards them. It was Aveline.

"I see you decided to bring our new friend along. He will be great back up, should things go south." Aveline said looking at him. Fenris looked at the Hawke siblings again.

"Is it truly wise to bring them along? Children should remain home." Fenris said as he uncrossed his arms and got off the wall he was leaning against.

"I'm a big girl! I can fight just like you." Hawke pouted with a huff. Bethany remained silent.

"You just haven't seen the full exstent of how those two fight." Aveline said to him while walking past, out the gate. "We need to hurry. It will be a few hours till we get there."

"I know what one of them will use..." He said with a low growl as he looked at Bethany.

With that being said. They left the city close to noon. Fenris felt more at ease knowing that a city guard was leading the way and not Hawke. After all. He still didn't believe that she diverted the attention of a large slave hunting group. Let alone kill them. Her fighting was nothing to even brag about. She fought poorly and didn't pay attention. But that was his opinion. As they made their way further out of the city. They started along a path of the Wounded Coast. Fenris frowned disapprovingly. He truly disliked the outdoors. Hawke seemed to notice his dislike and let go of her sister's hand. Dropping back to walk beside him. Fenris took note of what she did but ingored her for the most part. Hawke opened her mouth to speak only for Fenris to cut her off. "We should move on." He said glaring down at her. Well aware of her wishing to start a conversation. Hawke looked down and hurried forward again. Fenris took a slow breath and sighed. He didn't really wish to partake in idle chitchat. Bethany looked back at him for a moment before grabbing onto Hawke's hand again. After a few more minutes, they came to the base of Sundermount. Aveline paused as she looked around. "There might be some straglers before the main group, nothing we can't handle." Aveline said.

Further up the path, a few of the men were standing around. Seemed they were talking about something. They were overly occupied as they began to walk off. Aveline readied herself as she pulled her sword and sheild out. "That's part of the ambush." She said as Fenris readied himself as well. Fenris then heard Aveline speak again, "Alright Hawke. You know what to do." Hawke smiled brightly and let go of her sister's hand. Taking off straight at them. Fenris seemed shocked at how fast the girl darted forward. She ran up behind one of them and pulled out a dagger. Slamming it right into the base of the man's spine before tearing the blade up the man's back. The man's body jolted at the sudden pain before he collapsed. The other men turned around and rushed her. Before they could even get to her however. They stumbled. Their feet frozen to ground. The ice reaching deep into the sand. Aveline charged forward, bulldozing into a man. Using her sheild to proppel the man into the air. He landed hard onto a rock sticking out of the dirt and sand. He didn't rise again. During this Hawke pushed past Fenris when he went to swing at another man. She jumped upon his weapon and used it to launch herself at the man Fenris was aiming at. She latched onto the man and repeatedly stabbed the man in the neck before jumping off. Leaving Fenris stunned as to what had just happened. He slowly set down his sword and looked behind him. Hawke was dusting off her skirt as she walked over to Bethany and Aveline. She paused as she looked down at the man she stabbed first. Giving the man a swift kick. The metal spikes digging into his throat finally killing the man. Fenris took a deep breath and tried to figure out what had happened. Seeing the enemies aleady down and dead. Their blood staining the ground.

Aveline walked up beside him. "Might need to move faster next time." She said as he shook his head. Fenris was in sheer disbelief. There was no way the battle was over that quickly. He didn't even a have a chance to truly strike. He slowly put away his sword as he watched the women continue forward. Surely the enimes were taken down by Aveline and not Hawke. Something didn't add up. Hawke was reckless and clumsy back at the mansion. So why was she able to move with such ease now? He followed silently behind the women. Hawke at the forefront. Her skirt swishing to and fro. He remained silent as Aveline dropped beside him. Aveline looked up at him. "You seem shaken." She said gently like a mother would her child. Fenris snapped his attention to her.

"I am still processing what exactly happen a few moments ago." He said honestly.

"Oh, that." Aveline then sighed. "Believe me. I was stunned as you were when I first witnessed Hawke fight. She was a year younger though."

She said as she looked ahead. Her face going serious. "Hawke is far more dangerous than she lets on. Still scary how she earned the nickname, Red Iron Maiden. Besides having been part of the Red Iron. Though an iron maiden... Kind of makes since. Red for her dress, Iron for her daggers, and Maiden, beacuase she is a young maiden." Aveline said.

Fenris silently stared at the red headed woman. "But is it true?" Fenris asked.

Aveline turned to him and smiled slightly. "I hardly believed it myself. But when you fight along side a person, you learn things about them..." Her smile fades soon. "Again, sorry for nearly assaulting you when I first met you."

"It's quite alright. I was a stranger who was with her at night. You had every reason to protect her."

"True, Hawke kept saying good things about you, even some other things."

"I assume she told you I was a slave?"

"Yes, even so. I told her not every stranger is friendly."

"Sadly true. Had I wished, I could have harmed her greatly. Though I have no wish to bring such harm to a child."

"I am glad. Had you hurt her. I would have made you regret it..."

"Turst me. I know what it is like to suffer."

"So does she..."

"I know of her brother... It was a tragedy. Though one has to learn of such things eventually."

"Her father... Four years ago... Though I think she knows what death is. Considering she was the Red Iron's top assassin."

Fenris paused as he looked at Aveline quite seriously. About to object to such a thing. There was no way someone of her age would know such grissly tactics and skills. He still refused to believe what happened back at the alienage, and just recently. They continued on further with Aveline taking the lead. Hawke and Bethany chatted away. Mainly Hawke, was talking. Fenris just couldn't help thinking he was simply seeing things and that Aveline was joking. Yet, the woman seemed incapable of joking about things. They shortly came upon another group of them. There weren't many, Aveline advised Hawke to hang back with her sister. Fenris was grateful to be able to let off some of his building frustration and confusion. After all, despite his cold and brooding demeanor. He was very volatile when it came to keeping his aggression in check. He hoped that this new group of people would not mind him being a bit hostile.  
Both Fenris and Aveline dealt with the small group easily. By the time the enemies were felled. Both Aveline and Fenris turned back to the siblings. Hawke was currently climbing a lone tree. Fenris paused for a moment before quickly looking down. Surely the gaurdswoman would say something about this, issue... Bethany stared up wide eyed at her sister. The wind causing the elder sister's skirt to flutter open. Aveline wandered over and tilted her head. "Hawke. Get down. We can all see up your skirt." The gaurdswoman said. Hawke looked down with bright eyes. "But... Shiny!" She pouted pointing to a bird's nest with a glint of silver shimmering in the fading sun. "Hawke. I will shake that tree till you fall down." Aveline warned. Hawke huffed cutely and dropped down, before dusting herself off. Fenris merely rolled his eyes at this antic. "We should move on..." He said growing impatient. Hawke stared with bright eyes at him before sticking out her tongue ever so slowly. He simply stared at her confused. Her smile widened as she made herself go cross eyed. This got Aveline and Bethany to laugh. Fenris gave an irrated huff before turning away and walking forward. Hawke's smile disappeared then. A small pout on her face.

Hawke stared after the tattoed elf with curious eyes. She was trying to make him laugh again. She liked hearing him laugh. It was warm like a cozy fire. She wished he would talk to her. But he just disregards her as being a small child. She pouted as she took her sister's hand and followed after the adults. During the walk. Hawke continued to look all about the tall elf. He was very pretty just like when she first met him. He was a bit harsh but she knew he must have a reason for being mean to everyone. She really wished to be his friend. She hoped she wasn't saying anything too stupid to him. She wanted to talk to him more. She wanted to sound smart to him. Why? She wasn't that good with wording things. She was smart in her own way. He will see. Her face began to flush as she smiled. Her eyes following the lines of shimmering blue along his dusky skin. So shiny! So pretty~ No, handsome, very much so! Hawke drew closer to the lanky elf. She held her sister's hand a bit tighter. Bethany looked at her curiously. Hawke reached up towards Fenris's belt. Her sister nearly gasped, squeaking a small timid "No!" Hawke looked to her sister and pouted. She latched her hand firmly into the branded elf's belt. This got him to jolt up right as if shocked. He slowly turned and glared harshly down at her. His mouth curled into a deep snarl. She simply stared up at him with an innocent curious gaze up to him. "Let. Go." He warned lightly. Hawke only tightened her grip. Which irked the elf even more. Her eyes went wide then. She gave off a gasp as she whisperly shouted, "Trap!" She let go of her sister's hand to latch onto Aveline and jerk back. It was enough to make the guard pause. It had also puzzled Fenris as well. Hawke lets go and hopes forward lightly. Bending over to lightly dig in the dirt. It was raised higher than the other parts of the path. Someone tried to make it blend. She pulled a small dagger to cut the wire. Standing up she wandered over to some brush. Moving the brush aside to show a barrel. Aveline hummed as Fenris looked on a bit impressed. "Good job Hawke." Aveline said with a smile. Hawke returned the smile just as brightly. Bethany hurried back over to hold her Hand.

"We're close to the Ambush. Be ready." Aveline said as she drew her weapons. Hawke did the same as she pranced in place. Her arms flailing about her as she rocked back and forth. A small keening noise coming from her. Bethany pulled back and hid behind a rock. Not wishing to go any furth. Aveline had noticed and nodded. They went forward as Hawke skipped over. Aveline let out a sharp shout that drew the enemies towards her. Fenris took a deep breath and targeted the enemies. Hawke stuck her tongue out as she pulled her daggers free. She was giggling. It was reminisent to back at the manor. Fenris knew he was just seeing things earlier. Fenris lunged quickly to slash at the enemies. Slicing one man in half. His entrails splashing onto the ground and painting the sand red. He followed the momentum through to the next man. Aveline bashed her sheild into other enemies. The force of it knocking the wind from them. Hawke easily went off and quickly ended them. Rushing up to them then bouncing away. She jumped forward to attack one man, only to be hit back. He slammed the pommel into her stomach and sent her flying back onto the dirt. She gave a series of coughs as she clutched her stomach. She began whining. Fenris noticed this from across the battlefield. He gave an agitated sigh as he moved to defend her. Knocking the man who attacked her back. he glared down at Hawke shaking his head. She merely whined. Aveline finished off the last remaining person and sighed softly. "Well equipped for bandits, but dead is dead and the road is clear. Captain Jeven needs to know of this. back to the barracks for your just reward." Aveline said. Fenris gave the guard a scrutinizing look. Seriously? Hawke was knocked down. Why should she get paid when she was nearly killed? Though he missed how Hawke huffed as she sat up. She didn't really need Fenris to save her. She, somewhat, feigned the hit. Having grabbed the pommel and jumping backwards. She was trying to lure the man into letting his guard down. Didn't work how she wanted but he did let his guard down. Though it was sweet to know Fenris guarded her. She then smiled as she got up. Her sister hurring over to her. She held her sister's hand as they walked back.

As they got back into the city the next day. They head straight for Hightown. Going to the Viscount's Keep. Fenris was sorely tempted to go back to the mansion. But he couldn't help but feel like he needed to see the current quest through to the end. So he walked with the girls to the captian's office. He stops a short distance away and sighs. Avline walks up to the door. "There's Jeven's office. Wait while I explain our initiative." Avleine says as she walks in. The door closing behind her. Hawke began to cuddle her sister and hum lightly. Though a sudden yelling made both girls jump and even got Fenris' attention. "I don't know how they do it where your from, Guardswoman, but I decide the patrols, not you and your whims! You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but I'll have no show offs in my command! Have I made myself clear? Report to you post, before I have you and your Fereldan accomplice jailed!" Jeven shooted. Aveline rushed out of the office with her head down. She looked beyond upset. The door slamming shut behind her. Hawke slowly inched towards the red head. Looking up worriedly. Aveline remained silent. "Well, he sounded fun." Hawke said with a sardonic tone. Getting Aveline to look over to her.

"I don't have to like him, but he could at least listen. Bandits are dead - that's all that should matter. It's not the first time he's made me wonder like this. Something is very wrong."

"Then we should see who you actually bothered."

"Then we should check the duty roster, and see who was suppose to take that route. What have I gotten myself in?" She said before slowly whispering to herself as she looks at the office again. "Threaten my friends... Not letting that one go captain."

Hawke scurried over to the duty roster with her sister. Looking at all the posted papers on the pillar. Aveline did the same. Soon a guardswoman hurried up to her.

"Aveline! I owe you for clearing out that ambush the other night. Saved me a mess of trouble."

"Brennan, that route was yours?"

"It was. Single patrol. I'd been dead for sure." Brennan said.

Hawke soon spoke up. "That is too much of a patrol if it's one person..."

"Shouldn't need to be. That route was clear for weeks. First noise out of it was your big fight. The captain reassinged me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel to Donnic, for his patrol tonight."

"Stachel?"

"Pay and order assignments. Captain has us run deliveries to the outposts during light duty. It's usually an updated copy of the roster. The satchel for that night was heavy, though. Anyway, Thanks again, Aveline. You're a good one." She says turning a walking off.

Aveline turns to hawke. "So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush."

"Do you really want to go after this? It your captain, we're talking about..."

"If a guard has been put at risk, a good captain would want to know why. And if he's not a good captian. I want to know why."

"There must be some pefectly reasonable lie that says why this is happening."

"I'd be willing to hear it, but not while a guard may be walking into a trap. Brennan said Donnic... A good Man, Donnic... Donnic. I'v got his route." She said pulling his paper from the others. "A night walk in Lowtown. Let's go make sure his quiet patrol stays that way." She says.

It was already close to evening. The group didn't really get much sleep. They hurried their way to Lowtown. Hawke dropped her sister off before taking off after Aveline. A small yipping was heard from her pack now. Fenris was sorely wishing to go back to the mansion. But he needed to help however he could. After all, he was accustom to the lack of sleep. He made a mental note that Aveline and Hawke were the same. Though they surely didn't miss multiple nights of sleep like he did. "We can't waste time Hawke. Guardsman Donnic is here somewhere." Aveline said rushing Hawke. Who pouted and scurried after the guardswoman. As they went along the route Donnic was suppose to be on. Hawke paused and looked down an alleyway. She darted off getting both Aveline and Fenris to take off after her. "He's got friends!" Someone yelled.

Donnic was currently on the ground holding his head. Having been struck hard across the back of his head. His vision blurry. All he could hear was yelling all around him. There were quite a few people at the ambush. A single guard like Donnic, on his own couldn't handle such a thing. Hawke was the first to his defense. Jumping at the woman standing over him. Latching onto her back. Hawke drawning a dagger and swiftly slitting the woman's throat. Aveline rushed in with her sheild up. Charging into a man, kocking the wind out of him. Fenris came in too with his sword drawn. Dispatching the men. Hawke darted back and forth slashing at the assaliants. Confusing them as Aveline and Fenris used that distraction to take them out. They weren't much of a challenge when the fight was close to fair now. As the last one goes down. Aveline goes to help Donnic up. As Hawke sees the satchel and starts digging through it.

"who... Ave... Aveline? You're a beautiful sight."

"Guardsman." Aveline said giving a small smile.

Donnic blushed a bit "I mean, I was on patrol, and they came out of nowhere. I took a few down but there were too many at once. The captain said this route was suppose to be quiet."

Hawke pulled out a document form the bag. Fenris immediately reconigised the seal on it. "The seal of the Viscount... Office details, city accounts."

"Valuable to a bunch of theives." Hawke said sniffing through the satchel.

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own. Captain Jeven will answer" Aveline said with a deep frown.

"Selling out his own? Forget captain, he should be in government!"

"Not now, Hawke. Jeven needs to see how justice works. This goes to the office of the Viscount. This will be known. The captian likes his theives so much. Let's see how they welcome him in prison." With that Aveline started to hurry off. Hawke gave a yawn but went over to Donnic and poked at him. "I'll make it back to the barracks. Thank you for the help." Donnic said walking back with a slight limp.

Hawke hurried after Aveline. Fenris followed suit. He saw how tired Hawke has gotten. So did Aveline. Who turned to look at her. "You need to get some rest. It is past your bed time." The woman said. Hawke whined "I'm not tired!" She said with a yawn. Aveline shook her head. "I'll take care of the rest. You need sleep." She said before turning to Fenris. "I can trust you to bring her home? It is a few blocks away." Aveline said. Hawke protesting in the background. Fenris gave a sigh and nodded. With that Aveline hurried off.

Fenris looked at Hawke then. She in turn looked back at him. She looked tired. She was trying to fight off sleep. A small tiny bark was heard and she perked up. Reaching into her pack and taking out the puppy known as Fuzz Muffin. "That's a great idea, Fuzzy! Let's go sleep at his house!" She said and then bounced up to Fenris. Who looked confused at this. Was she just talking to the wolf pup? And whose house was she going to? "I'll race you to your mansion!" She said before darting off towards Hightown. "Wait! Now just you hold on girl!" He said as he went off after her. Quickly grabbing her by the shoulder and stopping her. His markings burned at the contact but he ignored it. "I was just told to bring you home and that is where you are going." He said holding her firmly. Fuzz Muffin growled at him and started yipping. "Me and Fuzzy want to spend the night with you!" She said with a cute pout. "No." He said letting her go. Hawke just whimpered before yawning again. "But... it closer to Avey... Be there in... Morning to see what gonna... Happen..."s he said slowly trying to stay awake. "I said no. Remember I am still technically a stranger to you. You shouldn't spend the night with a stranger. Even more so because I am a man." He said crossing his arms. She looked at him curiously. "Why?" She asked. He gave a heavy sigh. "I will give you a reason why. I am capable of harming you. You do not even know me. Should I have ill intentions for you. There would be nothing for you to do should I wish to act on certain desires." He explained. It was just inappriate for her to stay as his place. She was a young child. And he was still a stranger to her. He needed to bring her home. He did not wish to be responsible for her. And should something happen to her. He would hate to be seen as the cause of it. "Turn around. Now. I'm taking you back to your mother." He said sternly. She pouted as did the pup. "Yes Sir..." She said lowly as she turned and began walking home. He was a bit stunned by this. She answered him with manners. It showed that she held respect for her elders. Though Fenris was sure she didn't know just how much older he was to her. He walked her home and bid her good night before heading off to his mansion.

The next morning he is rudely awoken by a certain someone frantically banging on his door. "FenFen! FenFen! Let me in-in!" It was none other than Hawke. but how did she get into the mansion when he locked the door? And also what time was it? He gave a groan as he sat up. It almost felt like she spent the night regardless. He got up and got dressed before opening his room door. Hawke fell forward and landed at his feet on her hands and knees. He gave a frown as he looked down at her. "Get off the floor..." She looked up at him and laughed before jumping to her feet. There was a rustling from her pack. Must of been her pet. He could see a black shiny wet nose poking from the flap. It twitched as it sniffed the air. Making a small yip. Hawke dusted herself off and looked up at him. "I want to see Avey! Come on FenFen!" She said excitedly as she pranced in place. Fenris gave a heavy sigh. Grabbing his sword and shortly following after her. He then notices Varric wave at him. The dwarf turned around and walked right by Hawke.

Hawke seemed to be feeling better. A few hours of sleep fully recharged her back to her excitable self. He on the other hand had trouble sleeping. Then again. He has alway had problems. Being an insominac coupled with being a light sleeper. Sometimes he goes days without proper sleep. He inwardly cursed his master's name. Him an his master's apprentance. He shook his head as he followed Hawke into the keep. They made their way towards the guard captian office. Just in time to see Seneschal Bran and a few others guards walking into the office with Aveline. The trio hurried over into the room to stand by Aveline. Just as the guards grabbed Jeven. "How dare you! I am guard captian! I won't be treated like this!" The guards began to forcibly drag him out of the office. Him screaming the entire way. "Fereldan bitch! This was none of your affair! I'll see you hanged! Quartered! This will not stand!" Avelne just smiled as she crossed her arms. The Seneschal sighed before speaking.

"We found a number of debts to... suspect peoples. Such poor character." He said before looking at Aveline. "But you, Aveline Vallen, Have proven your loyalty and ability." He walked over to stand before her.

Aveline bowed her head before answering. "The guard deserves better than him, messere."

"Indeed. The viscount would have you put your care for the men into direct practice. You will assume the captain's job."

"What?" Aveline was shocked her mouth hanging open slightly at his words.

"In due time, of course. There will be training, approvals. Months, at least. But who better to rebuild respect then the woman who exposed this... embarrassment." He said as Aveline looked at Hawke and smiled brightly. "Resolve any outstanding business, Guardswoman. You will be very busy." With that being said, the Seneschal turned and left. Aveline turned her attention to the captian's desk, soon to be hers. Varric walked over to her as Aveline went to stand behind the desk. He was quickly writting down some things in his journal then tore out the pages. "Hey, Aveline. Think you can printup some copies and have the guard help me get this pettition to the viscount so I can get the Hanged Man into my name?" Aveline looked up at him and scowled. She was just told she would be guard captain. She wasn't even the captain yet and already Varric was wanting things from her. Well more like her position.

"Varric, No." She said firmly.

He just laughed. "You're the captain, or you will be. It'll be easy."

"I'm not pettitioning the viscount to help you steal ownership of the Hanged Man." She was barely smiling.

"Steal! Madam, you wound me." He said with a mock pout.

She stood up then and pointed to the door. "I'm about to."

Varric huffed with a shake of his head then smiled and shrugged before seeing himself out. Hawke scurried her way over to Aveline as Fenris just leaned against the door frame. Aveline smiled and sat down on the edge of her new desk.

"Big changes are coming, huh? Captain of the guard." She said before looking down. "Thank you, Wesley."

"You still keep him close."

"He's not with me, I know that. Wesley's at the Maker's side, or he's not. Either way. he knows no pain. What I keep is that moment. I won't let anyone down like that again."

"But.. I don't see how you let him down. The darkspawn..."

"I put him to the sword myself, Hawke..."

"Well... ugh... Hmm..." Hawke looked away.

"I know in my heart it was right. So did Wesley. But in my heart, that cut was cruel."

Hawke was at a loss for what to say. She hid her uneasment as well as she could. She said something completely different to change the suject. She tried to make a joke. "S-so! I am now best friends with the captain! Now I won't get in trouble!"

Aeline frowned. "you'll behave yourself, is what you'll do. I just sent Jeven to prision over corruption. I won't go the same road."

Hawke began to pout. "You never let me have any fun!"

"I think that's best for everyone."

Hawke pouted but hopped up to hug Aveline tightly. "Good to know I won't lose you, Avey! I need you."

"You've been grand through all of this. A true friend. Captain of the Guard. Thank you for helping me get here, Hawke. It's Where I should be." She said giving Hawke a hug in return.

* * *

A/N I enjoy writing this just as much as Hostile Territories.


End file.
